


Mending Fences

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words can hurt, but they can heal, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending Fences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm "Dear Hutch..." challenge

Dear Kenneth,

I'm sorry your father and I didn't react well to your news. But honestly—you call us out of the blue to tell us you're becoming a policeman! Can you really blame us for being shocked? This wasn't the future we saw for you. Law enforcement is such a dangerous profession, and after all, Bay City isn't like Duluth, is it? 

However, if you and Nancy have talked this over and think it's for the best, well.... We do want what's best for you, believe me. 

Call again soon and let's talk about this more calmly, okay?

Love,   
Mom


End file.
